A Ravens Tale : Story 1 : We Meet Again
by Life or Love
Summary: This is a story of a 14 year old girl, almost 15. She meets 3 mysterious mutants, 1 of the 4 she knew when she was 5 and he was 9 (about). Are they friends or are they enemies? How did she meet them? Why? Who does she already know? How do the others take it? Read on!
1. The Beginning

**I, am Raven. **I am not soaring.

Why, you ask? Well, I will be most happy to explain.

_I am not soaring because I am not happy. I am not happy because I miss an old friend. I miss my old friend because we had the best of times. We had the best of times because we understood each other._

_ Like the rain I fell for him. Like the stars and moon he shone for me through the darkness._


	2. Flash Back

A girl about 15 years old sat on the top of an abandoned subway train where she met her first, and last friend. Raphael. She knew he prefered Raph, but he allowed her to call him whatever she wanted. Everyone must want to know how she met this new, old, friend. Well... it all happened 8 years ago.

_ A tearful 6 year old ran down down the street to the nearest open manhole. She went down the ladder, thinking about that day. Her house was on fire, she was alone, her parents crashed trying to get home when she called them, and the police wanted to take her away; she knew this by all the TV shows about these kind of situations._

_ When she reached the bottom she began to run in a random direction. __**I don't have anywhere to go! Mummy and Pa are in the crash car...Mr. House got burned down and so did Flamie!(Stuffed toy) **__The sobbing kid thought. Left. Right. Straight. Right. Over. Under. Left. After about 36 minutes she came to a stop. Her long black hair tickled her arm as she tried to regain strength and breath._

_ Once this was accomplished she looked around. A few subway trains were seen, along with the occasional critter appearing from the dark shadows surrounding the dimly lit area. __**I wonder whats lighting the place up... **__Peering in each of the cars, she wondered:__** Where is the light?! **__After about 13 minutes of searching she entered the last car._

_ "Woah!" She let out a little-girl gasp. What she saw was a turtle. A 9 year old turtle. With wooden things. He shot his head up and looked at the girl. "Who are you!?" His demanding voice growled. "Rae...or Raven, mister. Who are you?" Looking Raven up and down, all around he responded a bit more softly, "Raphael. Call me Raph."_

_ She nodded. Her peircing, almost glowing blue eyes stared into his almost glowing, green eyes. "O-okay, Raph. Whatcha doin down here?" A sigh escaped the red clad turtles' mouth, "I live down here. I just left the lair to relax." __**I wonder why she isn't afraid...is it because she's just a kid? Or...nah, humans don't except us. **__He thought._

_ Rae walked over to the turtle and sat beside him. Raphael was fairly tall, even when he was sitting down. His __glowing, green eyes__ had her __glowing, blue eyes __sparkling in wonder, his belt along with his weopans sparked something she hadn't ever felt; the want to learn. Rae never felt this before because she wasn't the type to like school._

_ His face was round, but with some sharp turns. It also still had some baby features, although it looked a bit older that his real age. "Do you have any family?" Soft, smooth, young, would describe Ravens voice almost perfectly. With a quick nod the unusual boy answered her._

_ After getting to know each other a bit more he said he had to go. Sadly Rae nods, understanding he had a family to return to. Once he was gone she curled up on a leather seat, arm under head, legs close to her chest and her hair blown out of the way. Sighing, she accidently put out the candle light; creating a dark cave-like area._

The memory over, she jumped down into the train.

**Hope you enjoyed this little flash back! R&R**


	3. I think I know You

Looking around the medium sized 'room' Rae found that it was hard not to remember the red clad turtle; he had wooden sai, pictures, a pile of something and his old bandana along the walls and on the seats. She had also made a picture of what she thought he would look like as a teen.

Along with his teen-ified picture, she had made pictures of what she thought his bros would look like, and had a few stories she had written to pass the time. Nodding, satisfied it was livable she decided to take a nap before heading out. Heading over to the comfy bed, Raven fell down prepared to take a nap, but not before she noted it's features.

It was quite large, about 5 cushions big. It had a white blanket and pillows spread around. After her short preveiw she snuggled in like she did 8 years ago. Soon, Raven fell into a deep sleep. Most likely dreaming about her grandmothers old house.

~!`* TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY LACK OF INSPIRATIONS*`!~

(Raven's POV)

I stood atop a chimney, looking for any signs of the Purple Dragons, Foot, Kraang or any smaller gangs. **Nothing out ta' night.** Jumping down from my perch I ran across buildings, gracefully (More or less) leaping to the next and the next... and the next rooftop. My midnight black, waist length, straight hair flowed out behind me.

_**(She jumped over about 19 buildings. Next and next? You get the point. To clarify, it's about 10:30 pm.)**_

I saw something...or someone's shadow following along on the oppisite side the the street. I decided to do some moves; ya know, to see if they wanted to learn and stuff. Not stalk me. Katana swirl, that I made up, while jumping over the alley. The second tallest of the four shadows copied with his own katana. The others thought fast and made it work for them.

"Hey!" I yelled out stopping, making them stop, too. "If ya wanna learn some stuff, getcha ninja selves over here! You learn alot better at a shorter distance." They seemed to be talking to each other. They were taking too long so I started fidgiting.

_**(In the next chapter, I think I'll tell you a bit more about how she looks. I know some people are waiting for that so I put in little tidbits.)**_

Finally, they made their way over to my building but stayed in the shadows. **Wonder why...**

~!`*TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY LACK OF KNOWLEDGE*`!~

I had shown them most of the moves I knew except the ones I combined and extremely advandced moves; though I only knew 4. "So...if you four don't mind, I'd like to know your names." Some whispering and mumbling could be heard.

"Sure. I'm Leonardo, just call me Leo."

"Donatello, just Don or Donnie though."

"I'm Michelangelo, but thats a mouth full so call me Mike, or Mikey."

The fourth didn't answer so Mikey was about to answer for him but I shook my head and said, "Don't bother. If he doesn't wanna share his name, then, fine. His choice." Shrugging, he was quiet again. The last shadow looked at me quizically. **How come these names are so familiar. I swear Raphael...RAPHAEL!**

"You guys gunna come out? I think I've heard of you all before, but if not, I'm not gonna say who I think Mr. Im Not Tellin' You My Name is."

**Yeah. There is alot of time skips but... I tell you why atleast K? I don't know the names of ninjitsu moves and I had a writers block BUUUUUT I had other ideas. Who cares about a dream scene?**

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!**_


	4. Authors Note

**1. ****I will be changing the age. All previous things will be changed. She is 15 3/4 and he is still 17. She was 7 and he was 9.**

**2. ****I will put more interactions between them as my sister (who is writing Jade) requested in PM. BUUUT! Like I said to her, they were only here to learn, not to stalk or talk. Notice they didn't talk. Only learn and teach. Also notice SHE asked THEIR names. She didn't give her name because she was waiting for the last turtle to talk. In Reveiws I will post what hints you should have caught if you were reading carefully.**


	5. Outrageous COnversation

**SLIGHT CHANGES!**

"You'll run away." Leonardo pointed out.

The others seemed to agree with this logic.

"Nah! I promise." Raven assures the four shadows that were hidden just beyond the dim, yellow lights.

A moment went by although it seemed like minutes to Raven.

The tallest turtle, Donatello, walked out then, Leonardo, then Michelangelo, then Raphael.

_Nice, I was right._

Nodding, the girl smiled. "Hey, Raphael. How's life?

They all gasped. "How do you know me!?", Raphael growled, quirking an eyeridge.

"Metcha a few years back.", her hand reached up and pulled off the Shadow-Glasses, her on prototype. "Probably don't remember me, but, I'm Raven. Or Rae... or Rave."

He seemed to be thinking about it while the brothers didn't believe it at all because one vital detail: Raph was a hothead, stubborn, rude, sometimes caring and quiet, yet could be a loud mouth. Well maybe 6 vital details.

"Prove it.", Raphael demands while his brothers flash him an odd look.

_Wait, he knows her?!_ Leonardo thought, clearly shocked.

_There is about a 25% chance that he, Raph, would get a female friend(other than April; we all found her) before any of us. _Donatello calculated. _Well, I guess 25% is enough for Raph._

_Woah, Raphie has a friend we don't know about!? Why didn't my awesomenessnesses and my cuteness get me a secret friend? Cool none-the-less._ Mikey looked cool on the outside; but the truth was he was having a war inside him, one side was pout and jealousy the other was awesomeness and happiness for his brother. Jealousy and happiness were tied.

_Hmm, maybe_ _it is Rave, she does have the same eyes and hair... Similar attitude, height would make sense, she was really tall... she had a liking for whips, but 1.) they don't fit her look and 2.) she seems better with katanas..._ Raphael watched the kunoichi, waiting for her to prove herself.

"Well, I guess I could show you...", She pulled out a familiar rad mask that Raph had as a child. The red color was faded, but clean as it was washed regularly.

"Where'd you get that?" Don asked quietly.

"He let me keep it," Was the explaination, but she continued to avoid prodding, "I keep it in my pocket.. good luck, I guess." They looked at her strangely. Lightly blushing, the female looked at her feet; suddenly remembering something.

"...Spike, I think was his name?" The voice that was sent to their ears was a bit sad yet incredibly soft.

The three turtles; blue, purple, and orange; shared a glance that meant we believe you. The fourth stood there and stared, a soft look in his eyes.

The girl sighed. "Anything else needed for proof? I can show you my place if ya want. Whaddya say?"

"Give us a moment to talk, alright?" Leo stated more than asked.

_**Raven's point of awesome amazing veiw. ^.^' Lots of pressure.**_

_**I spend a lot of time writing, prewriting, reveiwing, editing, letting my sister judge, going over it again, letting her give suggestions, actual put her suggestions in without permisssion, have to go over the suggestions, like or dislike them, tell her, either erase completely or nod and add some of my own stuff, reread it, read the whole story, go over any bad stuff and fix, write authours notes, listen to my sister 24/7 begging me to write, go through tons of stress, never get feedback from readers, work for a long time, then go through through the process of getting it on fanfiction. CUT ME SOME SLACK! I know its kinda short but it takes work!**_

"Sure, whateves." I fiddle around with my long hair, waiting for their talk to end.

"Thanks." I heard someone mutter.

"...Raph, how..."

"...met...she was sad, depressed..."

"Oh, wow. What happened..."

"Ask her. Not...bizz, K?"

"Yeah."

"Now I know why we can't trust you."

I head shot up, why didn't they trust him!? I had stopped fiddling with my hair and stared. I could tell Leo could feel my burning gaze because he slowly turned around and met my fiery eyes.

"I don't care if you call me a snoop, you traitor of a brother, 'cause your opinion means NOTHING to me, **but you DO NOT do that to your immediate younger brother. **You are a disgrace to honor, family, friendship and your clan Hamato Leonardo! **YOU DON'T NOT TRUST YOUR BROTHER!**"

My normally beautiful eyes were laced in poison. I could tell they were all shocked, especially Leo.

_He is a horrible brother, I don't know why he's leader._

"W-what would you know? Your not in my clan, family or my friend." He seemed to demand an answer, I could tell.

The others stood in complete silence.

"How do I know!? I know because my sister said those words to me. She didn't trust me or my judgement. She went to the Shredder, I told her he was bad but, NO! She didn't listen, now she hates me. Thinks he's a good guy. Next, she burned my house! I know because those exact words led my life to end." I snarled at him, but I was not done. "If it wasn't for him -I point at Raph- I would be dead by now."

I had started crying somewhere inbetween the lines.

Silence followed my outburst.

The stars that were visible went dim, you could easily tell, the night got darker and the moon that once shined bright was covered by angry clouds.

Raph was slightly happy yet slightly sad. Happy because I was standing up for him and sad because he knew Leo would ban him from seeing me. He also knew that if he did not oblige, he would suffer the consequences.

"I shouldn't have showed you Hope's Honor, something that I created and only the most honorable ninja's would be able to fall into the peace. I made sure of that."

Shock began to spread across Leo and Donnie's faces like a wild fire upon a forest.

They looked at each other than their brothers. Finally, Leo looked back to me. What came next, I suppose half of me knew was coming but the other half was hoping he wouldn't.

_**What happens next!? YOU DON'T KNOW! MUHUHAHAHHAAHAHA**_!_** You'll have to wait to see.**_


End file.
